User talk:Samxheart
Question Hi there! First, I would like to thank you very much for your summaries on episodes. They are as always very much appreciated :) Also, I was looking through the SHS Facebook and I saw multiple users ask if and why the game was ending due to an announcement made at the beginning of the Prom episode. I wanted to ask you if the writers actually made that announcement regarding the end of SHS. (Because wow, that would be so sad. Sigh.) Anyway, thank you! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 19:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey! No problem! I'm a big fan of the game so I like to contribute as much as I can (especially when I know that not everyone can buy the episodes On Demand). :) As for the announcement, yes there was one made but it was very vague. It opens with a message saying that they've accelerated to the end of the season (and it's very evident from the episode that because of this, storylines and episodes have been skipped over) and that there will be an explanation for this soon. The screencaps on the Facebook page talking about the end of the game come from the survey. There's a question that asks our reaction to the announcement about the end of SHS, which was odd because they never really did make it? But yeah, I'm extremely disappointed. :( I mean, I can see it being true now since they're bringing back old characters (Sam, Zoe, Hector, Amanda, etc.) for one last hurrah in the finale. All I wanna know is: WHAT ABOUT BEN AND EMILY?! Samxheart (talk) 20:15, May 1, 2014 : Oh, thank you very telling me! Much appreciated! But yeah, I have a feeling that this was just planned recently because it seems as though all initial plans for the plotline was just, well, thrown away! Paige and Maria forgiving each other seemed a bit odd for instance; I recall Maria promising revenge against Paige in the bonus scene, I believe; Logan asking out Kimi to Prom (as well as this blossoming romance between Kimi and Logan and the presumed rivalry between Kevin and him); and more to Candace and Spencer. I have a feeling Spencer and Allison will happen just to seal all ties (which is unfortunate for people who favor she and Spencer because I'm sure they would want to see them together). And ME TOO! Ben and Emily are ridiculously adorable even if I don't like Emily all too much :p On a side note, random, but I really hope they mention Sara or something because aside from the fact that Sara is my second favorite character, she was pretty pivotal to the game, you know? Anyway, thanks for tell me again! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 00:09, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : That's exactly what I was thinking! It leaves a lot of questions, too. Are Nate and Allison now together, together or were they just attending prom? If so, what was the development there between her and Spencer that made her choose Nate (since it's been said that Allison has stronger feelings for him than Spencer)? It just really made everything anti-climatic. :( To be honest, I'm still not even sure who I want Allison to be with. I'm leaning more towards Nate but he was so creepy in how he used Dex to get information on her instead of just getting to know her like a normal person! Spencer, on the other hand, is super sweet and I love him, but I just don't know about them together, you know what I mean? I wasn't a big fan of Allison as a character. Ahhh Emily and Ben. They're my favourites individually and as a couple. I was sooo disappointed that Ben wasn't more involved since it's his senior year too and he's best friends with Owen and Spencer. Hopefully he's included in the graduation episode? He's been a major character in the franchise as well. I normally don't find happy endings with high school romances ending with marriage realistic but I wouldn't mind that with Bemily. :P And yes, Sara! Her death was a turning point for the series. What do you think is the likelihood of a Surviving College? I guess we won't know until they make the full announcement. :( [[User:Samxheart|'Samxheart']] ~ [[User talk:Samxheart|'Talk']] May 2, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, my thoughts exactly! They left the Allison-Nate situation really hazy, yeah? I as well don't know who I want her with! I find it really adorable when Spencer said that as long as Allison is happy, he will be, and I am so happy with his character development, but it made me feel like I'd prefer if he and Allison would have a brother-sister relationship rather than a romantic one, I think. I like that Spencer is protective over Allison, I really do, but in the end, they don't seem compatible to me. Nate and Allison on the other hand -- I truly don't know. I like him and Allison together more, but if Allison found out that he had Dex expose her secret in front of Spencer's best friend, thus wrecking her relationship with Spencer for a while, would she do what Zoe did and slap him? :P And as for Ben and Emily, I will admit, initially I don't even think I had a view point for them, but after reading Surviving High School: The Novel, I practically fell in love with them together. I think it's unfortunate that not only Ben, but plenty more seniors are departing from the series and have made barely any appearances, sadly, but hope that they'll be seen in the final episode, which, wow, I really do not want to have happen. The possibility of a Surviving College actually gets me really excited! Aside from that I really want this franchise to continue, I think seeing old characters in a rather unfamiliar setting is going to be incredibly exciting, especially now that the majority of my favorite characters have all graduated. Which reminds me: who are your favorite / least favorite characters? :) --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : Wow, I'm sorry for just responding now. I've been so busy with school lately that I haven't had the time to get on the wiki (as well as I forgot my password). About Spencer and Allison, that's something I've been waiting for! Not all relationships between males and females have to be romantic. In a way, I think it's cuter when the guys are protective over their friends just for the sake of wanting to be there for them. Poor Nate with never getting the girl, but it's his fault, really. I'm not sure how SHS is going to end this love triangle. Spencer did breakup with Candace and Allison has admitted to wanting to go to the dance with him, but getting them together might take away time from tying up other loose ends? Ben is such a hilarious guy. One of my favourite parts of the novel was when he was showing her his grades and he's like, "I just don't do laps, Em. I just don't." There is a megapack coming to us soon, correct? I have a feeling that it will focus primarily on the Troublemakers since it is their reboot, but hopefully it can be sort of like how the Graduation Stories episode played out with it showing different perspectives of their final days. : Surviving College would be incredible. I would hope that they would make this a little more mature in terms of content (partying, relationship woes that aren't always love triangles, etc.) but that would risk alienating the games younger fanbase. I've seen quite a few comments from parents saying that they play this game with their kids? That's actually cool but I doubt they would be happy with an up in maturity levels. :P My favourite characters would probably be Ben, Emily, Spencer, Amanda and Ryan (because he's so skeezy). I haven't seen much of Sara aside from The Storm and a pack I played about her during the campaign, but I remember liking her! The ones I don't like are Maria, Dominique, Logan, and Veronica. I'm sort of indifferent about Paige, Allison and Zoe. Zoe was sort of.. boring, to be honest. I didn't care much for her storylines so everytime we would switch back to her I would just ugh. Who are your favourites? :) --[[User:Samxheart|'Samxheart']] ~ [[User talk:Samxheart|'Talk']] : Oh that's fine! I've got around three weeks of school left and two projects due (This Is The Life by Hannah Montana plays in the background) by Monday, so all I can say is I'm really thankful I only do fall and winter sports, lol. I find protective friends very cute! The Spencer and Allison relationship I want is the kind I loved about Zoe and Owen. I like Zoe and Owen as a romantic couple as well, however I specifically adore them because she's Owen's best friend (and when he told her he loved her I squealed). I'm unsure how they're going to end their love triangle, seeing as though they never confirmed if Nate and Allison were a legit couple. Ben has always been such a funny guy. I remember one time he yelled at Colt or something because he accused his shirt of being tweed, lol. My favorite scene in SHS novel was definitely when Nick showed Emily the photos of Sara. Not exactly because Emily finally was able to connect with Sara, but because they were a bunch of photos of Nick and Sara which I adore. And yeah, there is a megapack coming out! I'm pretty excited, but I hope it's not about the Troublemakers. Simultaneously, it would be weird to want it to be about college students, especially for students like Zoe who got three years. As for Surviving College, I am overwhelmingly hopeful for the possibility. Yeah, I hope that the writers will expand the game's realism -- not just with tuition, choosing classes, majors and programs, but also with mature themes they haven't displayed since Sara's death, such as sex, violence and abuse (both substance and domestic). They don't even have to go too deep with it (seeing as though their fanbase is majorly composed of a younger audience) as a matter of fact. A simple reference would help as well, but one storyline at least involving domestic violence would be nice. Why don't you like Maria? :o I used to like Maria, but I wasn't very fond of the sudden change in character. I was really hoping that she would finally be the nice head cheerleader. And I like Paige, but I feel like she's a mix of Taylor and Sam with some money :P The way Allison talked I never find so likable and her lack of ability to choose really bothered me. Zoe, on the other hand, is in fact one of my favorite characters, but I never really liked playing as her especially in A New Start. I liked when she was dim-witted, however :P My favorite character is most definitely Taylor. I loved her feistiness, her friendship with Zoe (specifically during The Election) and rivalry with Jessica. Plus, her relationship was one I really admired. I also really like Sara, especially during The Election, Sam, Jessica (she was the greatest antagonist ever) and Zoe. As for the guys, my favorite is Nick because he's a really insightful and understanding guy. I like Brendan too, as well as Hector and Scott and Howard. Howard for his relationship with a Linda which I like to call "DeCarter" :D Speaking of which what are your favorite couples (aside from Ben and Emily :P) --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 02:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) : One thing I really appreciate the writers on doing is turning Zoe and Owen from potential lovers to just best friends. Not that I didn't want them to be together, but I liked that sense of realism where not everything is gonna go as planned. There was just too much going on for them to be together and they never seemed to be in the same emotional place at the same time. Whenever Owen was single, Zoe wasn't. When Zoe was, Owen started liking Paige. :P The novel was really cute. I'm sad that it seems like we'll never get Dominique's appearance in-game. She came off a stereotypical mean girl, but her bonus story in How To Be A Star made me understand her a little more. Not like her or want to justify what she did to Emily (because nothing excuses bullying), but just understand her. Hector's hilarious! I wish I got to see more of Jessica but since I haven't played The New Girl, I can't say much about her. She sounds like everyone's favourite villain. :P Favourite couples? Hmm. Hector and Amanda are pretty cute. He's always so patient and kind with her. Brendan and Taylor, too! Speaking of relationships, though, I have a question. Nicole is listed as one of Spencer's former romantic interests and it says that while on a double date with Ben/Emily, he fell into a pond? I don't remember this happening. Do you know when this happened? --[[User:Samxheart|'Samxheart']] ~ [[User talk:Samxheart|'Talk']] : Yeah, I really admired that Zoe and Owen became best friends, rather than lovers, which I hadn't seen coming. I noticed that all male-to-female interaction in The New Girl ended in dating i.e. Sara and Nick; Ben and Denni; Taylor and Brendan. Yeah, the novel was great. For people who had never played The Storm, Part 1 & 2 or any Nick and Sara-centered episodes, I presume that learning that Nick was Sara's boyfriend and that she was driving would have been shocking. It made me really like Emily. Dominique, however, I'd like to see in the game. I think she would make a pretty interesting character -- not a likable one however :p Oh and I definitely suggest you get The New Girl seasons if you would want to play episodes starring Jessica as an antagonist because, in my opinion, I believe that was the most brilliantly-crafted storyline the writers had ever made :) I like Hector and Amanda a lot, but I've always wished they had some sort of bump aside from one episode in The New Girl, where Hector felt like Amanda was condescending towards him. As for Spencer and Nicole -- you know, I never read How To Be A Star, so I assumed that Spencer and Nicole dated some time in How To Be A Star / Year 5 then broke up in an episode of A New Start I hadn't played. So now it seems like the anonymous user who wrote that may have been lying? If this is for a fact, then I think I'll get rid of it. --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 15:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) In Case You Didn't Know Hey, Sam! Looooong time, no talk! In fact, I think we haven't since SHS ended. I'm still on here, updating episodes, though I take big hiatuses in between :P I'm back now, mostly attributed to the fact that something pretty big happened: the SHS writers made a new game! It's called Choices: Stories You Play. It has the same interactive set-up as SHS: the speech bubbles, characters, background, music, e.g. only the graphics are so ''good now! They look like real people, honestly, lol. They have a Cause of Death-like "book" within the app called Most Wanted and one Surviving High School-esque book called The Freshman, only it's set up in college and has a more mature theme kind of like a Surviving College :D So far, the book is mostly like Football Season, so I'm waiting for them to transition. The chapters are also ''very short, so I hope that changes, lol. Anyway, I know you haven't been active in a while and for all I know you might not see this, but on the off chance that you did, I had to tell you. Anyway, hope we can catch up! Later, Sam! HC (talk | ) 16:31, October 30, 2016 (UTC)